Various devices allow a user to capture image data with a camera and provide the user with a display for viewing the captured content in real time. Accordingly, the user may smoothly change settings, direct the camera in a different direction, etc., in response to viewing the captured content without pausing filming. In order to provide a subject of the filming with feedback or instructions, large-scale devices such as teleprompters may be used, but are highly immobile, bulky, and expensive, and furthermore, typically display only text. However, providing the subject with similar visual feedback of the image data currently being captured typically requires additional devices.